Bloed
by Merdyff
Summary: Het verhaal van de Bloederige Baron en de Grijze Dame. Wat dreef hem om de vrouw te vermoorden van wie hij hield?
1. Chapter 1

**Bloed**

Zachtjes trok hij aan de teugels om zijn paard in te houden toen hij bij de rand van het bos aankwam. De donkerbruine hengst hield meteen halt. Hij spreidde zijn neusgaten en legde zijn oren plat. De aanblik van de dicht op elkaar staande bomen die bijna al het zonlicht buitensloten, maakte het dier schichtig.  
Even aarzelde Crispin. Achter hem waren de met zonlicht overgoten groene heuvels, met weilanden en akkers. Het bos voor hem zag er donker en dreigend uit. Hij vond het moeilijk om te geloven dat hij haar werkelijk hier zou vinden. Als het bos hem al enigszins angst aanjaagde, zou zij zich hier dan werkelijk schuil durven houden?  
Anderzijds wist hij dat ze geen angsthaas was, in tegenstelling tot die Huffelpuf-kinderen. Zij was een volbloed heks en de naam die ze droeg waardig. Ze was ook intelligent en misschien had ze net gekozen voor een schuilplaats die mensen die naar haar op zoek waren, af zou schrikken.  
Bovendien hadden verschillende bronnen de informatie die hij had, bevestigd. Na al die weken zoeken, leek het erop dat hij haar eindelijk op het spoor was gekomen. Hij zou nu niet terugkeren omdat het bos er een beetje eng uitzag. Hij was geen lafaard. Hij was dan misschien geen Griffoendor, maar dat wilde niet zeggen dat hij lafhartig was. Hij was verdorie de enige die de moed had gehad om haar te gaan zoeken.  
Hij klakte even met zijn tong om zijn paard aan te sporen en met tegenzin kwam de hengst weer in beweging. Stapvoets betraden ze het woud. Al snel werden ze beiden door de duisternis opgeslokt.


	2. Chapter 2

Een herinnering uit zijn kindertijd, die hij al jarenlang verdrongen heeft, komt onverwachts op hem af. Hij snakt naar adem wanneer hij overspoeld wordt door beelden uit een ver verleden.  
Een ander donker bos. Takken halen zijn gezicht en zijn armen open. Hij zit onder de schrammen, maar hij blijft lopen. Zijn papa heeft hem gezegd om naar het bos te gaan en zich daar te verbergen. Hij is vijf.  
Geschreeuw achtervolgt hem. De harde stemmen maken hem bang. Hij durft niet achterom te kijken, want dan ziet hij de vlammen. Hij heeft de Dreuzels gezien. Ze hadden zwaarden en knotsen en fakkels. Hij is bang.  
Dan struikelt hij. Hij valt languit op de grond van het bos. Zijn knie doet pijn. De geur van de bosgrond brengt hem tot rust. Hij kruipt naar een dikke boom en gaat er helemaal ineengedoken tegenaan zitten. Tranen van angst en pijn stromen over zijn wangen. Zo blijft hij zitten. Het wordt donker, maar hij durft niet terug te gaan. Zijn papa heeft hem gezegd dat hij in het bos moet blijven tot hij hem komt halen. Hij heeft honger en dorst, maar hij beweegt zich niet. Er zit opgedroogd bloed op zijn zere knie. Hij wacht op zijn papa, maar zijn papa komt niet. Uiteindelijk valt hij van uitputting in slaap.  
Als hij wakker wordt, staat er een man naar hem te kijken.  
"Papa?" zegt hij slaperig, maar de man is zijn papa niet. De onbekende man knielt bij hem neer en kijkt hem aan met medelijden in zijn blik.  
"Waar is papa?" vraagt de kleine jongen angstig. Hij is niet bang voor de vreemde man, al ziet die er wel een beetje eng uit. Hij is bang dat zijn papa hem niet komt halen. Net als zijn mama die lang geleden ziek werd en ging slapen en nooit meer wakker werd.  
"Je papa is dood," zegt de man. "Ze hebben hem vermoord."  
De Dreuzels met hun zwaarden en knotsen en fakkels hebben zijn papa vermoord.  
"Crispin is je naam, toch?"  
De kleine jongen knikt, zonder de grote man los te laten met zijn bange, grijsgroene ogen.  
"Kom maar met mij mee," zegt de man en hij steekt zijn hand naar hem uit.  
Crispin aarzelt. Dan ziet hij dat er een slang op het gewaad van de onbekende man staat. Een zilveren slang op een groene achtergrond. Zijn papa heeft een gewaad met net dezelfde slang. Hij weet niet wat de slang betekent, maar hij weet nu wel dat hij de man kan vertrouwen. Hij legt zijn kleine handje in de grote hand van de man. Samen wandelen ze het bos uit. De kleine jongen schrikt wanneer hij ziet hoe zijn huis helemaal platgebrand is. Er staan enkel nog zwartgeblakerde muren. Dat is het laatste beeld dat hij van zijn huis heeft.

Later leert hij dat de man Salazar Zwadderich is en een vriend was van zijn papa. Hij heeft hem meegenomen naar een groot kasteel dat Zweinstein heet. Daar hoeft hij niet bang te zijn voor Dreuzels, heeft hij hem gezegd.  
Op het kasteel wordt lesgegeven, maar de leerlingen ziet hij amper. Er zijn nog twee andere kinderen wanneer hij aankomt, maar hij is de oudste. Er is Baldric Griffoendor, die twee jaar is en Sigrun Smid, die nog maar een baby is. Zij is de dochter van Helga Huffelpuf. Hij wil geen vriendjes met hen worden. Zeker niet met het kleine meisje, want haar papa is een Dreuzel en hij is bang van Dreuzels, ook van de papa van Sigrun, al heeft Salazar Zwadderich hem gezegd dat hij geen gevaarlijke Dreuzel is.  
Als hij acht is, worden er nog twee kinderen geboren. Osvald is het broertje van Sigrun en Helena is de dochter van Rowena Ravenklauw. Zij heeft net als hij geen papa, want niemand weet wie hij is, alleen dat hij een tovenaar is uit een ander land.  
Naarmate hij ouder wordt en hij beter begrijpt wat er de dag dat zijn vader vermoord werd, is gebeurd, gaat zijn angst voor Dreuzels over in een diepgewortelde haat. Salazar Zwadderich doet niets om hem milder te stemmen tegenover de niet-magische bevolking, integendeel. Hij leert hem dat ook tovenaars met Dreuzelouders slecht zijn.  
Op zijn elfde mag hij eindelijk ook leren toveren. Uiteraard wordt Zwadderich zijn afdeling. In hetzelfde jaar bevalt Helga Huffelpuf van een tweeling: Asger en Ingmar. Nog meer halfbloedjes op Zweinstein. En daar blijft het niet bij, want drie jaar later wordt Freya Smid geboren, een paar weken voor Reynard, de langverwachte zoon van Salazar.  
Al de aandacht van Salazar gaat nu naar zijn zoon, maar dat maakt voor Crispin niet zoveel uit. Hij is nu veertien en hij is het gewend om alleen te zijn. Salazar heeft er altijd voor gezorgd dat hij niets tekort kwam, maar hij heeft nooit echt van hem gehouden als van een zoon.  
Gedurende zijn hele jeugd wordt Crispin achtervolgd door spookbeelden van de gebeurtenissen op zijn vijfde. Hij beseft dat zijn vaders magie machteloos stond tegenover de meute woedende Dreuzels en hij leert zwaardvechten. Hij rust niet vooraleer hij de beste zwaardvechter in de wijde omgeving is. Pas dan is hij in staat om de nachtmerries te bedwingen.  
Als hij afstudeert van Zweinstein vertelt Salazar hem dat zijn vader een baron was. Vanaf dan is hij Sir Crispin. Hij besluit om op Zweinstein te blijven. Hij zou niet weten waar hij anders heen kan. Zweinstein is zijn enige thuis. Salazar begint hem steeds meer opdrachten toe te vertrouwen en langzaamaan wordt hij zijn vertrouweling, zijn rechterhand.  
Wanneer de kloof tussen Salazar en de andere stichters steeds groter wordt, kiest hij uiteraard de kant van zijn meester. Verschillende tegenstanders van Salazar worden door Crispin vervloekt of uitgedaagd tot een zwaardgevecht. Als het van hem afhangt, worden alle Dreuzels gewoon uitgeroeid. Vrienden heeft hij niet, alleen maar vijanden en niet-vijanden. Zijn leven is relatief eenvoudig, tot hij op zijn eenendertigste ontdekt wat voor een mooie jonge vrouw de ondertussen drieëntwintig jaar oude Helena Ravenklauw geworden is.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoe verder hij doordrong in het woud, hoe minder zonlicht er in slaagde om tussen het dichte bladerdek door te dringen. De schaduwen werden steeds dichter en leken op den duur een eigen leven te gaan leiden. Onmogelijk om uit te maken welke schaduw er door welke tak veroorzaakt werd. De enige geluiden waren afkomstig van het geritsel van de bladeren. Elke tak die brak onder de hoeven van zijn paard, deed Crispin opschrikken. Geen enkel geluid wees erop dat er buiten de bomen en de planten leven was in het bos. Niet het gefluit van vogels. Niet het vrolijke gezoem van bijtjes of andere insecten. Hij kreeg het gevoel dat hij en zijn paard de enige levende wezens waren in het bos.  
Toch moest er nog minstens één ander levend wezen zijn. _Zij_ moest hier zijn. Dat moest gewoon. Waarom ze zich verborg op een godverlaten plaats als dit, wist hij niet, maar waar ze ook was, hij zou haar vinden. Al bevond ze zich te midden van een ijswoestijn. Om haar terug te zien, om haar terug naar huis te brengen, zou hij alles willen riskeren.  
Nadat zij vertrokken was, had Zweinstein het grootste deel van zijn aantrekkingskracht op hem verloren. Het was enkel omdat Salazar Zwadderich al zijn invloed op hem had aangewend om hem te doen blijven, dat hij haar niet achterna was gegaan.  
Zelfs Salazar had hem echter niet kunnen tegenhouden om te gaan toen Rowena Ravenklauw hem vroeg om haar dochter te zoeken. Hij had zijn paard opgezadeld en was meteen vertrokken. Hij had haar spoor doorheen heel Europa gevolgd, tot hij uiteindelijk in dit donkere woud in Albanië was terechtgekomen, waar ze nog niet zo lang geleden door een paar mensen gezien was. Zijn hart ging een beetje harder kloppen bij het idee dat hij haar weldra zou terugzien en ook zijn ademhaling versnelde lichtjes. Ze was niet ver meer. Hij voelde het.


	4. Chapter 4

Een nieuwe herinnering. Hij schrikt opnieuw wanneer hij het beeld van de zieke Rowena Ravenklauw voor zich ziet. Haar gelaat is haast zo wit als het laken waaronder ze ligt. Ze is vermagerd en ziet er erg zwak uit. Crispin weet niet waarom ze hem bij zich heeft laten roepen, al heeft hij wel een vermoeden. Al een paar dagen doen er geruchten de ronde dat Rowena stervende is en haar dochter wil terugzien voor ze sterft. Iemand zal Helena moeten opsporen. Baldric wil wel gaan, maar Sigrun, zijn echtgenote, vindt het te gevaarlijk. Ze wil dat hij bij haar en de baby blijft en zijn liefde voor haar en zijn pasgeboren zoontje is groter dan zijn zin voor avontuur.  
Blijkbaar is hij de volgende aan wie ze het vraagt. Of misschien heeft ze het aan Osvald en de tweeling gevraagd en wilden die ook niet.  
"Sir Crispin," zegt ze zwak en ze steekt een magere hand naar hem uit.  
Aarzelend loopt hij naar haar toe en hij gaat naast het bed zitten. Ze neemt zijn hand vast. De hare voelt koud aan. Hij wil de zijne eerst terugtrekken, maar wanneer hij bedenkt dat zij Helena's moeder is, laat hij het toch toe.  
"Mevrouw Ravenklauw," zegt hij. "Hoe gaat het met u?"  
"Niet goed, jongen. Niet goed," zegt ze.  
Hij is tweeëndertig en stelt het niet op prijs om 'jongen' genoemd te worden, zelfs niet door de moeder van Helena, maar hij toont dat hij ook geduldig kan zijn.  
"Ik word gekweld door het idee dat ik mijn dochter niet meer zal zien voor ik sterf. Ze weet niet eens dat ik ziek ben, waar ze ook is."  
Crispin geeft een troostend kneepje in haar hand en is verbaasd over zichzelf om dat gebaar van medeleven. Zelfs hij kan niet onverschillig zijn voor het lijden van de vrouw. Hij heeft een hart, dat heeft Helena hem laten ontdekken.  
"Ik wilde dat iemand haar kon gaan zoeken en haar kon terug naar hier brengen, zodat ik haar nog één keer kan zien."  
Ze staart voor zich uit. Hij kan het dilemma binnen in haar voelen. Ze vertrouwt hem niet. Waarom zou ze ook? Hij is samen met Salazar de vijand. Het is nog geen week geleden dat er een paar laatstejaars van Ravenklauw, twee tovenaars met Dreuzelouders, door zijn toedoen in de ziekenzaal zijn beland. Hij vond dat ze hem niet met het respect behandelden dat hij verdiende. Hij eiste dat ze hun verontschuldigingen aanboden, maar ze gingen liever duelleren. Hij had er niet zoveel moeite mee om hen te ontwapenen en trok toen zijn zwaard met de uitdaging dat ze maar eens als een man moesten leren vechten. Ze namen elk een zwaard van één van de harnassen en dachten dat ze hem met hun tweeën wel aankonden. Twee tegen één, het was inderdaad geen fair gevecht. Alleen waren het de twee Ravenklauwers die totaal geen kans maakten. Ze hadden waarschijnlijk nog nooit eerder een zwaard vastgehad. Uiteraard doodde hij hen niet. Een moordenaar is hij niet. Hij verwondde hen alleen net genoeg om hen een les te leren die ze niet te snel zouden vergeten. Ondertussen zijn ze alweer uit de ziekenzaal, maar het zal hem niet verbazen als dit voorval en nog een aantal andere nu door Rowena Ravenklauws hoofd spoken.  
Langs de andere kant weet ze waarschijnlijk ook dat hij de enige overgebleven kandidaat is. Haar laatste kans om haar dochter terug te zien.  
"Jij hield van mijn dochter, is het niet?" vraagt ze uiteindelijk.  
"Ik hou nog steeds van haar," antwoordt hij.  
Weer zwijgt ze. Deze keer kan hij haar gedachten niet raden.  
"Ben je bereid om je comfortabele leventje hier op te geven om haar te gaan zoeken?"  
"Ik zou haar volgen tot aan het einde van de wereld," zegt hij beslist. "Als Salazar me laat gaan."  
"Daar kan ik voor zorgen," zegt Rowena Ravenklauw. "Hij is mij nog iets verschuldigd. En zelfs Salazar is niet zo harteloos om een stervende vrouw iets te weigeren."  
"Dan vertrek ik meteen," zegt Crispin. "Ik breng haar terug, dat beloof ik."  
Hij staat op en loopt de kamer uit. Als hij bijna bij de deur is, roept ze hem terug.  
"Crispin…"  
Hij draait zich om en kijkt haar opnieuw aan.  
"Wat als ze niet van jou houdt?" vraagt ze aarzelend.  
Hij is verbaasd om die vraag.  
"Ze houdt van mij, daar ben ik zeker van," zegt hij en dan is hij weg.


	5. Chapter 5

Plots brak het zonlicht door een opening in het bladerdak. Hij hoorde haar voordat hij haar zag en hield zijn paard in. Onzichtbaar in de schaduwen van de bomen keek hij toe hoe ze neuriënd bosaardbeitjes plukte op een open plek in het bos. Zonnestralen dansten om haar heen en gaven haar een gloed, alsof ze een fee was. Haar schoonheid leek wel bovennatuurlijk en deed zijn adem stokken in zijn keel. Ze was nog mooier dan hij zich kon herinneren. Zonder zijn blik van haar af te wenden, betoverd als hij was, steeg hij in één beweging af van zijn paard. Ze leek te horen hoe zijn laarzen de bosgrond raakten, want ze keek op, maar het felle zonlicht op de open plek moest haar wel blind maken voor alles wat zich in de donkere schaduwwereld van het woud afspeelde. Ze ging verder met het plukken van aardbeien, maar aan het feit dat ze niet meer neuriede wist hij dat ze zich niet helemaal op haar gemak voelde.  
Langzaam knoopte hij de teugels van zijn paard vast aan een tak en trok toen zijn zwarte leren handschoenen uit. Hij moest met zijn ogen knipperen tegen het zonlicht toen hij uit de schaduwen trad. Het gras op de open plek dempte zijn voetstappen en ondanks haar verhoogde waakzaamheid slaagde hij er in om haar ongemerkt te benaderen. Hij wilde haar verrassen. Pas toen hij zijn hand uitstak om ook een aardbei te plukken, schrok ze op en sprong ze overeind.  
"Sir Crispin!" riep ze uit toen ze hem herkende. Een angstige blik lag in haar ogen.  
"Helena," was alles wat hij wist uit te brengen, overmand door de emoties van het weerzien.  
"Wat… wat doe jij hier?" vroeg ze en het klonk beschuldigend. "Hoe heb je mij gevonden?"  
"Je moeder heeft me gestuurd," zei hij terwijl hij een stap naar haar toe deed. Tot zijn verbazing deinsde ze achteruit.  
"Wel, zeg haar maar dat ze niet moet denken dat ze haar diadeem zomaar terugkrijgt," zei Helena hooghartig. "Dat ze hem zelf maar komt halen."  
"Diadeem?" vroeg Crispin verwonderd. "Welk diadeem?"  
"Mijn moeders diadeem, natuurlijk."  
"Wil je zeggen dat… dat jij je moeders diadeem gestolen hebt? Dat Rowena Ravenklauws diadeem niet meer in haar bezit is?"  
Het diadeem van Ravenklauw was een voorwerp dat de wijsheid van ieder die het droeg zou vergroten. Iedereen ging ervan uit dat de wijze oude vrouw het in haar bezit had, maar blijkbaar was dat niet meer zo.  
"Inderdaad. Ik heb hem meegenomen toen ik van Zweinstein vertrok," zei Helena. "Jij wist dat niet?"  
"Nee, en ik denk dat niemand dat weet, zelfs de andere stichters niet. Misschien heeft ze het aan Helga of Goderic verteld, maar Salazar weet in elk geval van niets."  
"Maar als ze jou niet gestuurd heeft om het diadeem terug te halen, waarom dan wel?" vroeg ze een beetje verward.  
"Om _jou_ terug te brengen," was zijn antwoord.  
Helena lachte vreugdeloos. "Onzin," zei ze.  
"Je moeder is ernstig ziek," vertelde hij. "De Helers kunnen niets doen. Ze heeft waarschijnlijk niet meer zo lang te leven. Ze wil je terug zien voor ze sterft."  
"En waarom zou ze dat willen?" vroeg Helena, onaangedaan door het nieuws dat haar moeder op sterven lag. Crispin was verbaasd door haar emotieloosheid. Hij had verwacht – of misschien gehoopt – dat hij haar zou moeten troosten, dat ze snikkend in zijn armen zou vallen, maar niets was minder waar.  
"Ze… Ze is je moeder," zei hij.  
"Wel, als ze ooit ook maar iets van moederlijke gevoelens voor mij getoond had, was ik nooit weggelopen. Het enige wat ze wil is triomferen over mij omdat ik terug kom, omdat ik me buig voor haar wil. Ze wil me dwingen om mijn ongelijk toe te geven en om haar het diadeem terug te geven. Dat kan ze mooi op haar buik schrijven."  
Voor Crispin nog iets over het onderwerp kon zeggen, nam ze opnieuw het woord.  
"Dus jij bent van Zwadderichs knechtje nu dat van mijn moeder geworden. Gefeliciteerd met je promotie," zei ze sarcastisch. "Straks ga je me nog vertellen dat je net als zij een modderbloedjesvriend geworden bent. Of stond dat niet in de taakomschrijving?"  
"Ik ben nog steeds Salazars rechterhand," zei hij met gekrenkte trots en hij probeerde haar spottende blik te negeren. Hij weigerde om een knechtje genoemd te worden. Hij was de vertrouweling van Salazar Zwadderich, geen ordinaire dienaar. "En ik walg van modderbloedjes en modderbloedjesvrienden. Dat zal altijd zo blijven; dat weet je best."  
"Ik merk dat je nog geen haar veranderd bent," zei Helena. "Je weet wat je mijn moeder kan zeggen: ik kom niet terug. Goede reis nog."  
Hiermee beschouwde ze hun gesprek duidelijk als beëindigd. Ze nam haar mandje met aardbeien, draaide zich om en liep met grote passen van hem weg, het bos in.


	6. Chapter 6

Oudejaarsavond. Het is tegen zijn zin dat Crispin het jaarlijkse eindejaarsbal bijwoont, maar het wordt nu eenmaal van hem verwacht. Met een beker wijn in zijn hand staat hij een beetje aan de kant tegen een pilaar geleund. Hij heeft zich voorgenomen om niet te dansen; hij vindt het al een hele opoffering dat hij hier is en dat hij voor de gelegenheid zijn beste kleren heeft aangetrokken, ze kunnen niet ook nog van hem verwachten dat hij gaat dansen.  
Zijn afwezige blik is gericht op de dansvloer, die wordt bevolkt door Zweinsteinleerlingen en andere bewoners van het kasteel. Hij ziet Goderic Griffoendor op de dansvloer met zijn vrouw Geraldine, Helga Huffelpuf met haar Dreuzel Malcolm Smid en Salazar met zijn echtgenote Selina, een beetje verwijderd van de anderen.  
Ook de jongere generatie is aan het dansen. Baldric Griffoendor uiteraard met Sigrun; zij zijn ongeveer een half jaar eerder met elkaar getrouwd. Crispin heeft Baldric nooit echt gemogen, maar sinds hij besloot met een halfbloed te trouwen is hij nog verder gedaald in zijn achting. Asger en Ingmar Smid dansen allebei met een laatstejaars Huffelpuf. De tweeling is behoorlijk populair bij het vrouwelijke geslacht, in tegenstelling tot hun oudere broer Osvald. Osvald lijkt op iemand te wachten, maar het zal Crispin verbazen als hij een date voor het bal heeft. Even denkt hij dat Freya Smid met Reynard Zwadderich danst en zijn mond valt bijna open van verbazing, maar dan ziet hij dat haar danspartner een jongen uit Griffoendor is. Reynard staat zoals verwacht aan de kant met zijn maatjes Darcy en Zwarts. De drie zevendejaars Zwadderich zijn waarschijnlijk druk aan het bespreken welke streken ze kunnen uithalen.  
Iedereen is aanwezig, op twee mensen na: de familie Ravenklauw valt op door haar afwezigheid. Crispin vraagt zich af waar ze zijn. Niet dat hij staat te springen om hen te zien, maar als zij niet verplicht zijn om te komen, wil hij wel eens weten waarom hij dat wel is.  
Hij hoeft echter niet zo lang op zijn antwoord te wachten. Rowena en haar dochter komen iets na de tweede dans de Grote Zaal binnen. Crispin voelt hoe zijn hart een tel overslaat wanneer hij Helena ziet. Onbewust stapt hij bij de pilaar vandaan en richt hij zich op tot zijn volle lengte. Wat is ze mooi! Ze draagt een blauwe jurk met zilveren stiksels die haar prachtig staat. Haar donkerbruine haren heeft ze opgestoken, op één lok na, die krullend over haar gezicht valt. Ze kijkt in zijn richting en hij wendt snel zijn blik af. Hij wil niet laten merken dat hij onder de indruk is. De onverschillige blik in zijn ogen is echter slechts een pose. Binnen in hem schreeuwt alles om haar aandacht. Hij weet niet waar ze is, met wie ze praat, met wie ze straks de dansvloer zal opgaan – als het Osvald is wringt hij hem de nek om – maar alleen al haar aanwezigheid in de zaal brengt hem uit zijn evenwicht. Wanneer ze plots naast hem staat, vergeet hij een moment hoe hij moet ademhalen.  
"Danst u niet, Sir Crispin?" vraagt ze.  
"Nee," zegt hij nors. "Zoals u ziet, dans ik niet. Ik heb een hekel aan dansen."  
Wanneer hij de gekwetste blik in haar grijze ogen ziet, snapt hij pas wat de bedoeling van haar vraag was en hij kan zich wel voor het hoofd slaan om zijn stomme antwoord.  
"Maar dat komt vast door het feit dat ik nooit het genoegen heb gekend om met u te dansen, juffrouw Ravenklauw," herpakt hij zich, vleiend nu. "Ik ben er zeker van dat u mij mijn mening over dansen kan doen herzien."  
Hij biedt haar zoals het een echte heer betaamd zijn hand aan. Glimlachend legt ze haar hand op de zijne en hij leidt haar naar de dansvloer.  
Tijdens het dansen beseft hij dat hij nog nooit eerder zo dicht bij een vrouw is geweest als nu. Nooit eerder heeft hij geweten wat voor een stormachtige emoties het kan veroorzaken om de koele huid van haar hand op die van hem te voelen, om de zachte lavendelgeur van haar haren op te snuiven, om haar te leiden in het trage ritme van de dans. Emoties waarvan hij nooit gedacht had dat hij ze zou voelen. Het voelt goed en tegelijkertijd jaagt het hem angst aan, omdat hij voelt dat deze emoties in staat zijn om hem van zijn gezond verstand te beroven. Hij besluit om te proberen zich zo gewoon mogelijk te gedragen om zijn gevoelens niet te verraden. Hij wil niet dat ze weet wat voor macht ze over hem heeft.  
"Heeft iemand u vanavond al gezegd hoe adembenemend prachtig u eruit ziet?" vraagt hij om haar een complimentje te maken.  
"Om eerlijk te zijn: ja," glimlacht ze.  
"Wel, ik vermoed dat iedereen die niet volledig blind is tot dezelfde conclusie is gekomen als ik, dus waarschijnlijk zou ik niet verwonderd mogen zijn."  
Hij beseft dat zijn woorden ongelooflijk stijf en geforceerd klinken, maar hij weet gewoon niet hoe hij zich moet gedragen.  
"Heeft iemand jou al gezegd dat je er goed uitziet vandaag?" vraagt ze op haar beurt.  
"Nee," zegt hij verbaasd. "Waarom zou iemand dat zeggen?"  
"Omdat het zo is," antwoordt Helena.  
Hij schudt langzaam zijn hoofd. Hij kan niet geloven dat Helena hem knap vindt, dat iemand hem knap vindt. Hij schat zijn uiterlijk helemaal niet zo hoog in. Ten onrechte. Hij is groot en atletisch gebouwd door het vele zwaardvechten. Hij heeft donker haar, zijn gezicht is goed gevormd, zijn neus is een beetje aan de grote kant, maar dat geeft zijn gezicht karakter, en zijn grijsgroene ogen geven hem iets mysterieus.  
"Je gelooft me niet," stelt Helena vast. "Misschien zou je af en toe eens moeten glimlachen, in plaats van altijd met je gezicht op onweer rond te lopen. Ik ben bang dat die frons nog eens voor eeuwig op je gezicht zal blijven staan."  
De vlotte manier waarop ze tegen hem spreekt, verbaast hem een beetje. Hij is het helemaal niet gewend om met mensen te spreken op een manier die haast… vriendschappelijk te noemen is. Hij weet dat de meeste mensen op Zweinstein hem liever mijden, alsof hij de verspreider is van de Drakenpest, maar Helena spreekt tegen hem alsof ze elkaar al jaren kennen. En natuurlijk is dat ook wel zo, maar ze hebben in het verleden nog maar een paar woorden met elkaar gewisseld en zijn eigenlijk als vreemden voor elkaar. Ze waagt het zelfs om hem een beetje te plagen.  
"Ik doe niet aan glimlachen," zegt hij, maar hij kan het niet helpen om terwijl hij dat zegt toch te glimlachen. Hoe zou hij het kunnen helpen om te glimlachen, wanneer hij zich zo gelukkig voelt door de aandacht die Helena hem geeft? Het is een soort van scheve glimlach, waarbij hij slecht één mondhoek omhoogtrekt, maar het zorgt ervoor dat zijn gezicht ontspant en dat de norse blik uit zijn ogen verdwijnt.  
"Veel beter," zegt Helena.  
Hij neemt zich voor om vanaf nu af en toe te glimlachen wanneer zij in de buurt is.  
De dans is ten einde en samen lopen ze naar de kant. Dan komt Baldric naar hen toe en vraagt Helena ten dans. Crispin blijft alleen achter, met enkel een verontschuldigende blik van Helena die hem doet geloven dat ze liever bij hem was gebleven.  
Sigrun komt naar hem toe.  
"Ik heb gezien dat je een goede danser bent," zegt ze. "Wil je met mij dansen nu mijn echtgenoot jouw partner heeft ingepikt?"  
"Nee," zegt hij bot.  
"Ook goed," zegt ze en beledigd loopt ze weer weg.  
De rest van de dans blijft hij alleen aan de kant staan.  
Als de muzikanten een nieuwe melodie inzetten, ziet hij hoe Helena terug zijn richting uitloopt. Zonder dat hij zich ervan bewust is, verschijnt er weer een glimlach op zijn gezicht. De jonge vrouw kijkt echter boos en zijn glimlach verdwijnt weer.  
"Waar bemoeit hij zich verdorie mee?" hoort hij haar binnensmonds mompelen.  
"Wat is er?" vraagt hij, wanneer ze weer bij hem staat.  
"Ach, Baldric vond het blijkbaar nodig om mij voor jou te waarschuwen," zegt ze. "Ik denk dat dat de enige reden was dat hij met mij wilde dansen."  
"Wat?" zegt Crispin kwaad. Hij balt zijn vuisten en kijkt om zich heen om te zien waar Baldric is.  
Helena legt haar hand op zijn arm en houdt hem op die manier tegen om de zoon van Griffoendor te lijf te gaan.  
"Vergeet hem," zegt ze zacht. "Laten we opnieuw gaan dansen."  
Uiteraard kan hij haar niet weigeren.  
Na de dans neemt Helena zijn hand vast en ze leidt hem naar buiten. Met vlinders die in zijn hele lichaam rondfladderen en gevoelens die hij eerder nog niet kende die zijn gezond verstand overnemen, loopt hij achter haar aan. Bij de uitgang botsen ze tegen Osvald op, die hem nog vernietigender aankijkt dan gewoonlijk. Waarschijnlijk heeft hij gehoord of gezien hoe hij zijn zus beledigde door niet met haar te dansen. Het familiegevoel van die Huffelpuf-kinderen is ongelooflijk. Beledig je één van hen, zijn ze meteen allemaal beledigd. Alsof het hem wat kan schelen.  
Een paar tellen later is hij buiten met Helena en is hij Osvald alweer vergeten. De sneeuw kraakt onder hun voetstappen. Het hele Zweinsteinterrein is overdekt met een wit tapijt van enkele centimeters dik. De stralen van de bijna volle maan doen alles baden in een sfeervol licht. Hij merkt hoe Helena rilt en legt het jasje dat hij draagt hoffelijk over haar schouders. Hij heeft het niet nodig; het feit dat zij hier bij hem staat, zorgt ervoor dat hij het warm genoeg heeft. Ze kijkt hem dankbaar aan. De wereld om hem heen lijkt te vervagen wanneer hij in haar ogen kijkt. Hij ziet enkel nog die prachtige grijze kijkers van haar. En haar volle rozerode lippen die een ongelooflijke aantrekkingskracht op hem uitoefenen. Hij aarzelt. Zou hij het erop wagen? Langzaam buigt hij zijn gezicht naar haar toe. Hij wordt zelfzekerder wanneer ze hem lijkt toe te laten, maar net voor hun lippen elkaar raken, wendt ze toch haar hoofd af. Zacht maar dwingend duwt ze hem van haar weg. Hij kijkt haar aan met een hoop verschillende gevoelens die op zijn gezicht moeten af te lezen zijn. Teleurstelling, verwondering, angst om haar kwijt te raken, spijt omdat hij haar misschien gekwetst heeft, gekrenkte trots.  
"Niet zo snel," zegt ze zacht.  
"Ik zie je graag," zegt hij. De woorden hebben zijn mond verlaten voor hij er erg in heeft. Hij wilde dat helemaal niet toegeven. Hij heeft het gevoel dat hij zich nu zwak opstelt tegenover haar en hij wil niet zwak zijn. Als ze wil kan ze nu zijn hart uitrukken en vertrappelen op de bevroren grond met één enkel woord, maar ze glimlacht enkel.  
"Ik ben moe," zegt ze. "Ik denk dat ik maar eens naar bed ga."  
Teder streelt ze even de ruwe baardstoppels op zijn wang, dan draait ze zich om en loopt van hem weg.  
"Nog een laatste dans?" roept hij haar smekend na. Hij wil niet dat ze al weggaat, bang dat de volgende ochtend alles een droom zal blijken te zijn geweest.  
"Welterusten," roept ze over haar schouder, bij wijze van antwoord.  
Hij krijgt het koud terwijl hij haar nakijkt. Ze draagt nog steeds zijn jasje.


	7. Chapter 7

Even bleef Crispin als aan de grond genageld staan. Hij snapte niets van haar gedrag. Dat ze niet terug wilde gaan voor haar moeder, begreep hij nog wel, maar waarom wilde ze niet met hem praten? Ze kon toch niet denken dat hij niets meer voor haar voelde? Niet nu zijn hart voller van haar was dan het ooit geweest was.  
Hij kwam weer in beweging, rende haar achterna. Een scherpe tak striemde over zijn gezicht en haalde het open, maar hij voelde het amper. Hij kon enkel aan haar denken. Hij wilde haar niet opnieuw verliezen, maar ze leek sneller te gaan dan hij verwacht had. Wellicht kende ze het bos ook veel beter dan hij, waardoor ze sowieso in het voordeel was.  
Uiteindelijk haalde hij haar in. Hij greep haar arm vast en draaide haar met haar gezicht naar hem toe. Ze was buiten adem van het rennen, net als hij.  
"Helena," zei hij smekend.  
"Crispin, laat mijn arm los," zei ze kil en ze probeerde zich los te rukken. Hij verstevigde zijn greep, bang dat ze opnieuw zou weglopen.  
"Helena, luister naar mij. Ik…"  
"Je doet me pijn. Laat me los!"  
"Beloof je om naar me te luisteren als ik je loslaat?"  
Hij zag haar even aarzelen. Toen knikte ze en hij liet haar los.  
"Helena, je moet weten… Je weet toch zeker wel dat ik niet enkel in naam van je moeder kom?"  
"Ik heb er geen idee van wat je bedoelt," zei de jonge vrouw en hij zag hoe ze een blik achterom wierp, als om te bepalen langs welke kant ze het best kon vluchten. Hij zei haar dat hij haar al veel eerder had willen komen zoeken, nog voor Rowena Ravenklauw ziek was geworden, maar dat Salazar hem niet had laten gaan. Ze bleef volhouden dat ze niet begreep waarom hij haar had willen vinden.  
"Omdat ik van je hou!" riep hij uiteindelijk uit en hij greep haar schouders vast. Zacht zei hij opnieuw haar naam. Teder streek hij een haarlok uit haar gezicht. Zijn vingers beroerden haar wang. Haar huid was nog net zo zacht als hij zich herinnerde. Het leven in het woud had daar niets aan veranderd.  
"Je weet toch dat ik van je hou?" zei hij haast fluisterend. "Helena, kom mee met mij naar huis. Alsjeblieft. Als je het niet voor je moeder doet, doe het dan voor mij. Zweinstein voelt koud aan zonder jou. Zelfs als je moeder niets om jou geeft, wil dat niet zeggen dat er niemand iets om je geeft. Ik geef om je. Meer dan ik met woorden kan uitdrukken."  
Terwijl hij dit zei, zweeg ze. Ze keek hem enkel aan met die grote grijze ogen van haar, waarmee ze tot in het diepste van zijn ziel leek te kijken, en dat beschouwde hij als een goed teken. Hij verlangde ernaar om te weten of haar lippen nog steeds hetzelfde proefden als vroeger. Langzaam boog hij zich voorover om haar te kussen.


	8. Chapter 8

"Crispin!" hoort hij een mannenstem achter zich schreeuwen.  
"Voor jou is het Sir Crispin," zegt hij nog voor hij gezien heeft wie het is. Wanneer hij zich omdraait, blijkt het Baldric te zijn.  
De jongeman negeert zijn opmerking.  
"Ik moet met je praten," zegt hij.  
"Ik ben niet geïnteresseerd in wat jij en jouw smerig halfbloedje mij te zeggen kunnen hebben." Hij werpt een blik op Sigrun die schuin achter Baldric in de met toortsen verlichte Zweinsteingang staat  
Eigenlijk zou hij zich nu moeten omdraaien en weglopen om zijn woorden kracht bij te zetten, maar hij heeft zin om de confrontatie aan te gaan. En eerlijk gezegd draait hij het tweetal ook liever niet zijn rug toe nadat hij Sigrun op die manier beledigd heeft. Waarschijnlijk zijn ze wel allebei te 'nobel' om hem in de rug aan te vallen, maar je moet het lot nu eenmaal niet uitdagen.  
Hij ziet hoe Baldric zijn echtgenote zachtjes achteruit duwt om ervoor te zorgen dat ze niet in een eventueel gevecht betrokken raakt. Hij ziet ook hoe zijn hand naar zijn toverstaf gaat en hoe zijn handen jeuken om hem te vervloeken om wat hij zonet gezegd heeft, maar hij houdt zich in. Blijkbaar acht hij wat hij te zeggen heeft belangrijker.  
"Je moet je pogingen om Helena te versieren opgeven," zegt de zoon van Goderic uiteindelijk.  
"En waarom zou ik dat moeten doen?" vraagt Crispin.  
Uiterlijk lijkt hij vrij kalm, maar vanbinnen kookt hij van woede. Blijkbaar heeft Baldric zijn voornemen om Helena en hem uit elkaar te houden van een paar weken geleden op het bal, nog niet opgegeven.  
"Ben je soms jaloers? Spijt dat je voor het modderbloedje gekozen hebt?"  
Zijn vingertoppen strelen het heft van zijn zwaard. Alle zenuwen van zijn lichaam staan strakgespannen. Hij is klaar om het wapen te trekken van zodra het tot meer dan een woordenwisseling komt, maar voorlopig wacht hij nog even af.  
"Je bent haar gewoon niet waard!" bijt Baldric hem toe.  
In een flits heeft Crispin zijn zwaard getrokken, maar zijn tegenstander heeft daarop gerekend en heeft zijn toverstaf al in zijn hand. Hij vuurt een vervloeking op hem af die Crispin handig afweert met zijn zwaard. Hij heeft er een aantal bezweringen over uitgesproken waardoor hij het wapen ook kan gebruiken om de meeste spreuken te pareren. Hij haalt uit naar Baldric, maar de ander duikt weg en probeert hem meteen te beheksen, waardoor hij opnieuw zijn zwaard moet gebruiken om zich te verdedigen.  
"Voor iemand die alles haat wat niet magisch is, heb je toch wel een ongelooflijk Dreuzelse manier van vechten, hoor," zegt Baldric.  
"Ik kan tenminste vechten en niet alleen een beetje met een toverstaf zwaaien," gromt Crispin. "Waarom vraag je niet aan één van deze harnassen of je hun zwaard mag lenen en bewijs je dat je een echte man bent en geen watje? Wel lief vragen, hoor."  
"Waarom neem jij niet je toverstaf en bewijs je dat je een echte tovenaar bent en geen Dreuzel?"  
Crispin heeft verwacht dat Baldric zoiets zal zeggen en uiteraard kan hij zich niet zomaar voor Dreuzel laten uitmaken. Maar hij heeft een troef die zijn tegenstander niet kent. Die verwacht dat zijn zwaardhand ook zijn toverstafhand is en dat hij dus zijn zwaard zal moeten neerleggen om zijn toverstaf te nemen. Crispin heeft dit zwakke punt echter al lang geleden ingezien. Hij heeft geoefend tot hij met zijn linkerhand bijna even goed kan toveren als met zijn rechter.  
Nog terwijl hij zelf aan het spreken is, maakt hij een paar bewegingen met zijn zwaard om ervoor te zorgen dat Baldrics blik op het wapen en de hand die het wapen vasthoudt, gericht blijft. Baldric denkt waarschijnlijk dat hij hem probeert te imponeren, maar eigenlijk wil hij gewoon de aandacht afleiden van zijn linkerhand die langzaam achter zijn rug verdwijnt en daar zijn toverstaf, die tussen zijn broeksriem zit, omklemt. Hij wacht tot Baldric uitgesproken is. Ingewikkelde spreuken kan hij niet met zijn linkerhand, maar _expelliarmus_ is geen ingewikkelde spreuk. Ook niet non-verbaal.  
Baldric begrijpt eerst niet wat hem overkomt wanneer zijn toverstaf plots uit zijn hand vliegt. Pas wanneer hij de toverstaf in Crispins linkerhand ziet, snapt hij wat er gebeurd is.  
"Zo, ik heb bewezen dat ik een tovenaar ben, jouw beurt om te bewijzen dat je een man bent."  
"Is dat wat jij verstaat onder een eerlijk gevecht?" vraagt Baldric.  
Crispin haalt ongeïnteresseerd zijn schouders op. Hij weet dat hij Baldric niet zou kunnen verslaan in een eerlijk tovenaarsduel. De Griffoendor staat nu eenmaal bekend als de beste duellist van Zweinstein, een eigenschap die hij van zijn vader geërfd heeft. In tegenstelling tot zijn vader echter heeft hij nooit echt interesse gehad om met een zwaard te leren omgaan.  
"Sluwheid is een belangrijke eigenschap voor Zwadderaars, weet je nog?" zegt Crispin.  
"Wat ik weet is dat je geen eerlijk duel met mij wilt omdat je weet dat je mij niet kan verslaan," zegt Baldric. "Net zoals ik weet dat ik nooit tegen jou kan winnen in een zwaardgevecht. Ik ben niet zo idioot om dat te proberen."  
"Je geeft je dus gewonnen?" vraagt Crispin minachtend.  
Hij houdt er niet van als mensen zich op voorhand overgeven. Hij houdt van vechten. Zijn bloed kookt omdat Baldric gezegd heeft dat hij Helena niet waard is en als Baldric hem zomaar laat winnen, is wel zijn eer gered, maar daarmee is zijn woede nog niet bekoeld.  
"In geen geval," zegt Baldric. "Ik wil alleen een gevecht waarbij de uitkomst niet op voorhand vastligt. Kwestie van het spannend te houden."  
Daar heeft Crispin wel oren naar.  
"Wat stel je voor?" vraagt hij.  
"Geen magie. Geen wapens. Enkel onze vuisten," is het antwoord.  
Crispin legt bij wijze van toestemming zijn zwaard en zijn toverstaf op de grond. Hij steekt zijn handen in de lucht om te tonen dat hij ongewapend is. Baldric doet hetzelfde. Crispin denkt even aan het mes dat altijd in zijn laars verborgen zit, maar hij besluit om het gewoon te laten zitten. Tot zolang Baldric zonder wapens vecht, zal het mes blijven zitten waar het zit. Een mes trekken tegen een ongewapende tegenstander zou niet erg eervol zijn en Crispin hecht eigenlijk wel veel waarde aan zijn eergevoel. Maar wanneer Baldric smerige trucjes zou gaan uithalen, wil hij niet ongewapend zijn. Het is niet zijn gewoonte om mensen op hun woord te vertrouwen.  
"Moeten we wachten op een startsein of mag ik meteen beginnen met je in elkaar te slaan?" vraagt Crispin spottend. Hij kan niet wachten om zijn vuisten op Baldrics zelfvoldane gezicht te planten.  
"Je mag meteen beginnen," zegt Baldric uitdagend. "Als je mij tenminste kan raken."  
Dat laat Crispin zich geen twee keer zeggen. Hij doet een stap naar voren en haalt uit met zijn vuist naar het gezicht van zijn tegenstander. Die duikt weg en haalt meteen zelf uit, waardoor Crispin noodgedwongen weer achteruit moet stappen. Hij merkt dat hij zijn opponent onderschat heeft.  
De twee mannen cirkelen nu om elkaar heen, op zoek naar een zwakke plek in de verdediging van de ander. Crispin is weer degene die de aanval inzet. Deze keer heeft hij zijn bewegingen beter gecoördineerd en hij raakt Baldric met zijn vuist ter hoogte van zijn jukbeen, terwijl Baldric zijn kin op een haar na mist. De volgende uithaal van Baldric is echter wel raak en Crispin voelt hoe zijn lip meteen begint op te zwellen. De Griffoendor ontwijkt vervolgens een stomp in zijn maag, maar kan niet vermijden dat de Zwadderaar hem een bloedneus slaat. Even later loopt er ook bloed uit de neus van de Zwad. Die veegt het achteloos af met de rug van zijn hand.  
"Is dat alles wat je kunt?" vraagt hij uitdagend, terwijl hij Baldric nog eens raakt.  
Als antwoord slaat Baldric hem hard terug. Crispin krimpt even in elkaar van de pijn wanneer de zegelring van Baldric zijn wenkbrauw openhaalt. Het bloed dat in zijn oog druppelt, maakt hem nog woester dan hij al is.  
Het gevecht wordt een stuk grimmiger wanneer Crispin de aandacht voor zijn eigen verdediging opgeeft en probeert Baldric zo veel mogelijk te raken. Hij dwingt hem een stukje achteruit met een paar rake klappen, maar wankelt dan zelf wanneer Baldric zijn elleboog in zijn maag weet te planten. Hij moet naar lucht happen en ziet aan de blik op Baldrics gezicht dat die denkt dat hij gewonnen heeft. Een foute inschatting die zijn verdediging verzwakt. Crispin ramt zijn schouder tegen het lichaam van zijn opponent en even later rollen ze vechtend over de grond.  
De twee partijen zijn duidelijk aan elkaar gewaagd. Crispin is de sterkste van de twee, maar Baldric denkt beter na over zijn aanvallen. Het ene moment zit Crispin boven op Baldric om zijn gezicht met zijn vuisten te bewerken, het volgende moment heeft Baldric zijn beide benen gebruikt om zijn tegenstander van zich af te duwen en zijn de rollen omgedraaid. Het ziet er naar uit dat het een lang gevecht gaat worden, want geen van beiden lijkt ook maar te overwegen om het op te geven. Het zal duren tot ze er van uitputting bij neervallen.  
Er staat al een heel groepje naar het gevecht te kijken. Sigrun heeft aan Osvald en een paar anderen verteld wat er aan de hand is en al gauw kennen alle omstanders het verhaal. Een groepje tweedejaars slaat de vechtersbazen met bange ogen gade, terwijl een aantal vijfdejaars het blijkbaar leuk entertainment vindt. Crispin heeft de meeste Zwadderaars aan zijn kant, maar van de overige afdelingen staat het grootste deel achter Baldric. Sigrun schreeuwt angstig of er iemand wil ingrijpen voor iemand – Baldric – ernstig gewond raakt, maar niemand wil of durft tussen te komen.  
Baldric zit nu boven op Crispin. Crispin probeert zijn slagen te ontwijken, maar het kost hem steeds meer moeite. Hij raakt stilaan uitgeput. Ook Baldrics klappen bevatten niet meer zoveel energie als eerder. Het is duidelijk dat ook hij de vermoeidheid voelt toeslaan. Crispin spant zich net in om Baldric met zijn voet van zich af te duwen, wanneer ze plots met een luide BANG een aantal meters uit elkaar vliegen en elk aan een kant van de gang nogal _groggy_ blijven liggen.  
"De show is afgelopen, iedereen terug naar zijn eigen leerlingenkamer," hoort Crispin een mannenstem zeggen. Hij tilt moeizaam zijn hoofd op om te zien wie het is die een einde aan hun gevecht heeft gemaakt. Het is professor Brocklehurst, de honderdveertien jaar oude professor Leer der Oude Runen. Vanwege zijn hoge leeftijd – hij is de oudste persoon op Zweinstein – wordt hij haast evenveel gerespecteerd als de vier stichters.  
"En jullie…" zegt hij streng terwijl hij zijn toverstaf afwisselend op Baldric en op Crispin richt. "Als ik jullie de komende weken dichter bij elkaar in de buurt zie dan jullie nu zijn, verander ik jullie allebei voor een poosje in stenen beelden. Zal mooi staan in mijn kantoor."  
Het volgende moment is hij weer verdwenen.  
Crispin ziet hoe Sigrun meteen bezorgd bij haar echtgenoot neerknielt en hoe Osvald hem zoals gewoonlijk vuil aankijkt, zonder al te dicht in de buurt te durven komen. Zelfs nu hij uitgeteld op de grond ligt, heeft de Huffelpuf niet het lef om naar hem toe te komen en hem een trap te geven.  
Moeizaam komt Crispin half overeind en hij gaat met zijn rug tegen de muur zitten, nog duizelig door de spreuk van professor Brocklehurst. Dan komt Helena Ravenklauw naar hem toe en zijn hart springt op.  
"Je bent een idioot," zegt ze, maar ze meent het niet. Met een spreuk heelt ze zijn wenkbrauw en stelpt ze het bloeden van zijn neus. Dan begint ze voorzichtig met een in koud water gedrenkte zakdoek het bloed van zijn gezicht af te vegen.  
"Hij heeft je lelijk toegetakeld," zegt ze.  
"Niet zo lelijk als ik hem," zegt hij stoer, maar hij kermt van pijn wanneer ze iets te hard op één van de blauwe plekken in zijn gezicht duwt.  
"Dat zal je leren de held uit te hangen," zegt Helena spottend.  
"Misschien kan je er een kusje op geven om het te genezen?" stelt Crispin voor en hij doet een poging om haar als een bedelende puppy aan te kijken. Ze moet lachen om de blik in zijn ogen.  
"Nou goed dan, één kusje," zegt ze en ze kust voorzichtig een blauwe plek net naast zijn oog. Een aangename tinteling vertrekt op de plek waar haar lippen zijn gehavende huid raken en trekt door zijn hele lichaam. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken ziet hij hoe Sigrun en Osvald Baldric overeind helpen en hem wegbrengen. Hij en Helena blijven alleen achter in de nu verlaten gang. Hij steekt zijn hand naar haar uit en streelt zachtjes haar gezicht. Ze springt overeind om zijn zwaard en zijn toverstaf te halen.  
"Ik breng je naar je kamer," zegt ze en ze helpt hem opstaan.  
Hij leunt op haar schouder terwijl ze de trappen afgaan en door de gangen van de kerkers naar zijn kamer gaan, meer omdat hij geniet van de nabijheid van haar lichaam dan omdat hij de steun echt nodig heeft. Hij wil best zijn trots even laten varen om zo dicht bij haar te zijn. Hij hoopt dat ze op zijn kamer nog even bij hem zal blijven, maar ze zegt dat ze nog wat te doen heeft en zelfs zijn puppyblik kan geen afscheidskus van haar afdwingen. Glimlachend om zijn pogingen verlaat ze het vertrek. Hij laat zich op zijn bed vallen, dolgelukkig omdat ze zijn kant heeft gekozen en niet die van Baldric.


	9. Chapter 9

Net voor zijn lippen de hare raakten, duwde ze hem hardhandig van zich weg. Hij keek haar vragend aan. Hij begreep het niet. Voor ze van Zweinstein vertrok, was alles zo goed gegaan tussen hen en nu… Hij wist helemaal niet wat hij van haar gedrag moest denken.  
"Is er iemand anders?" vroeg hij wantrouwig.  
Hij kon het idee niet verdragen dat ze een of andere smerige Albanees had leren kennen hier. Wat kon die meer hebben dan hij? Hij, Sir Crispin, een baron en de vertrouweling van de grote Salazar Zwadderich, was toch zeker veel beter dan gelijk welke Albanees. Hij zou hem uitdagen voor een duel en niet rusten voor hij Helena teruggewonnen had.  
"Er is niemand," zei Helena.  
Gerustgesteld deed hij opnieuw een stap naar haar toe. Een plots geluid in het struikgewas deed hem opschrikken. In één tel had hij zijn zwaard getrokken en hij draaide zich om in de richting van het geluid, klaar om zichzelf en Helena te verdedigen tegen een ongewenste gast. Er was echter niemand te zien. Crispin bleef nog een tijdje gespannen luisteren, maar het geluid herhaalde zich niet meer.  
"Vast een dier," hoorde hij Helena mompelen. "Wees niet zo paranoïde."  
Hij liet zijn zwaard zakken, draaide zich opnieuw om en nam haar hand vast, maar zij rukte zich los.  
"Blijf uit mijn buurt," zei ze.  
"Helena, zeg me niet dat wat wij op Zweinstein hadden voorgoed voorbij is," smeekte hij. "Zeg me alsjeblieft niet dat je niet meer van me houdt. Zeg me wat ik moet doen om je hart terug te winnen."  
Helena keek hem spottend aan.  
"Je kan mijn hart niet terugwinnen," zei ze kil. "Het heeft nooit aan jou toebehoord. Wij hebben nooit iets samen gehad en als je werkelijk gelooft dat ik ooit van jou gehouden heb, ben je een nog grotere dwaas dan ik dacht."  
Crispin deed verslagen een stap achteruit.  
"Dat kan niet," stamelde hij. "Dat meen je niet. Ik… Ik geloof het niet. En het oudejaarsbal dan? En mijn gevecht met Baldric? Jij was de enige die mijn kant koos. En later… Je kuste me. Ik… Ik heb me nog nooit zo… zo gelukkig gevoeld als op het moment dat je me kuste. Zeg me niet dat dat niet echt was."  
"Dat was niet echt," zei Helena minachtend.  
"Ik geloof je niet."  
Hij deed nog een stap achteruit, terwijl zijn wereld langzaam in elkaar stortte.  
"Ik geloof je niet," zei hij opnieuw, maar de overtuiging ebde langzaam weg uit zijn stem.  
Hoe kon hij haar geloven? De overtuiging dat zij van hem hield, was het enige wat zijn leven de moeite waard maakte. Als zij niet van hem hield, bleef er enkel een grote, zwarte leegte over. Hij wilde niet terug naar Zweinstein, naar hoe zijn leven was voor hij haar leerde kennen. Niet nu hij wist wat het was om lief te hebben. En hij had gedacht dat hij ook wist hoe het voelde om liefgehad te worden, maar blijkbaar was dat een leugen geweest.


	10. Chapter 10

Hij herinnert zich nog alles van die dag. Elk woord, elke blik, elke emotie. Het is begin maart en voor het eerst lijkt de winter voorbij te zijn. De zon schijnt. Vogels in het woud beginnen weer liedjes te fluiten en hier en daar komen sneeuwklokjes en krokusjes uit op de kasteelgronden. Er hangt een heerlijke begin-van-de-lente-geur in de lucht. Het is niet iets specifieks, niet de geur van een bepaalde bloem of een bepaalde boom, maar toch kan Crispin ruiken hoe de natuur langzaam weer tot leven komt na een lange winter.  
Hij is Helena na de lunch naar buiten gevolgd en nu wandelen ze naast elkaar aan de rand van het meer. Ze hebben nog maar amper iets tegen elkaar gezegd. Crispin weet niet goed wat hij tegen haar moet zeggen en Helena lijkt niet echt geneigd om een gesprek te beginnen. Crispin is zich net aan het afvragen of hij haar hand zal nemen of misschien zijn arm om haar heen zal leggen, als ze de stilte doorbreekt.  
"Ga je eigenlijk nog iets zeggen?" vraagt ze.  
"Ja natuurlijk," zegt hij. "Ik weet alleen niet goed… Zeg maar waarover je wilt praten."  
"Nee nee, zo werkt het niet," zegt Helena. "Jij bent naar mij toegekomen, dan moet jij ook een gesprek beginnen."  
"Oké, laat me dan zeggen hoe mooi je er vandaag weer uitziet."  
Ze glimlacht en wandelt verder zonder iets te zeggen. Het wordt weer stil tussen hen.  
"Blijkbaar is dat niet echt een goed onderwerp voor een gesprek," zegt ze na een tijdje. "Weet je niets beters te verzinnen?"  
"Nee," zegt Crispin. "Jij bent het enige waaraan ik kan denken. Als jij in de buurt bent, is er geen plaats meer voor andere dingen in mijn hoofd. Jij betovert me zodat ik enkel nog kan denken aan de klank van jouw stem, aan de blik in jouw prachtige ogen, aan de manier waarop je tegen mij praat zonder de minachting die de meeste mensen voor mij tonen. Ik weet dat wat ik doe niet altijd goed is, maar ik heb het gevoel alsof jij van mij een betere man kan maken. Je haalt het beste in mij naar boven. Helena, ik… ik denk dat ik van je hou."  
Ze doet een stap dichter naar hem toe en aait liefkozend zijn wang. Zijn hart begint sneller te slaan. Hij streelt teder een krullende haarlok uit haar gezicht. Hij wil haar kussen, maar hij durft het niet. Hij is bang om te snel te gaan, bang dat ze hem opnieuw gaat afwijzen, bang dat hij haar weer gaat wegjagen, net als tijdens het bal. Ze verplaatst haar handen langzaam van zijn gezicht naar achteren en woelt door zijn zwarte haren.  
"Ik heb nog nooit eerder voor iemand gevoeld wat ik nu voor jou voel," zegt Crispin met hese stem.  
Helena legt haar vinger over zijn lippen.  
"Shht," fluistert ze.  
Haar ene hand ligt nog steeds op zijn achterhoofd en ze trekt hem zachtjes naar haar toe. Het moment waarop haar lippen de zijne raken, voelt als een explosie binnen in hem. Alle gevoelens die hij voor haar heeft en die hij al een hele tijd heeft proberen te onderdrukken, omdat hij niet zeker wist of zij ze wel beantwoordde, vinden nu hun weg naar buiten. Hij slaat zijn armen om haar heen en drukt haar dicht tegen zich aan. Zijn handen strelen haar haren en haar rug, terwijl hij met zijn tong voorzichtig haar lippen uit elkaar duwt. Als het van hem afhangt, laat hij haar nooit meer los. Dit moment mag eeuwig duren. En blijkbaar voelt zij hetzelfde, want het duurt lang voor ze zich uit zijn omhelzing losmaakt. De rest van de dag verkeert Crispin in een roes van gelukzaligheid. Hij merkt amper wat er om hem heen gebeurt. Het enige wat telt is dat Helena ook van hem houdt.


	11. Chapter 11

"Waarom?" was alles wat hij wist uit te brengen.  
"Omwille van Osvald," zei Helena.  
Osvald, één van de kinderen van Helga Huffelpuf en haar echtgenoot. Malcolm Smid was een smerige Dreuzel die zich op Zweinstein had binnengewurmd en de school had bezoedeld met niet minder dan vijf modderbloed-nakomelingen. Osvald was de ergste van hen allemaal. Hij was even oud als Helena, een klein dikkerdje dat nooit uit zijn babyvet was gegroeid en te stom was om ook maar iets nuttigs te doen in zijn leven. Crispin snapte niet was Osvald met hen te maken had. Tenzij… Helena zou toch niet…?  
"Ben je verliefd op hem?" vroeg hij verward.  
"Je begrijpt het echt niet, hé?" zei Helena spottend. "Niet dat ik dat verwacht had. Je hebt nooit iets begrepen. Osvald was smoorverliefd op mij. Altijd bezig met mij proberen te versieren. Hij wilde niets liever dan met zijn vieze poten aan mijn lijf zitten. Uiteraard moest ik niets van hem weten. Het idee alleen al maakte me ziek. Ik wilde hem straffen om het feit dat hij nog maar aan mij durfde te denken. Alsof ik me ooit zou verlagen tot zijn niveau. Ik wilde hem laten voelen dat zijn aandacht niet gewenst was. Ik wilde hem kwellen door voor zijn neus met een andere man te doen wat hij zo graag met mij wilde doen. Hij vroeg me ten dans op het bal, ik wees hem af en accepteerde nog dezelfde dans om met jou te dansen, om hem te vernederen. Uiteraard koos ik jouw kant in het gevecht; dat ging er toch om dat jij zijn zus en daardoor ook hem had beledigd? Als ik Baldrics kan koos, koos ik ook voor hem."  
"En de kus?" vroeg Crispin, bang voor het antwoord. "We waren alleen toen. Helemaal alleen aan het meer. Je had geen reden om me te kussen als je niet van me hield."  
"We waren niet alleen. Osvald kwam naar ons toegelopen. Jij stond met je rug naar hem toe. Ik wist dat je hem niet opgemerkt had. De geschokte uitdrukking op zijn gezicht maakte het feit dat ik jou moest kussen meer dan goed."  
Crispin voelde zijn hart bloeden, terwijl de waarheid langzaam tot hem doordrong.  
"Maar waarom koos je mij… als je helemaal niets voor mij voelde?" vroeg hij, in een laatste poging om de waarheid te ontkennen. "Waarom niet iemand anders? Waarom ik?"  
"Is dat niet logisch? Hoe kon ik hem meer kwetsen dan door zogezegd verliefd te worden op zijn grootste vijand? Op degene die geen gelegenheid onbenut liet om hem voor het vuil van de straat uit te maken. Bij Merlijns baard, je moet toch weten hoe erg hij jou haat? Hoe erg hij jou al haatte nog voor hij dacht dat ik van jou hield in plaats van van hem? Dat is de enige reden waarom ik jou koos. En wat was het gemakkelijk om jou te verleiden. Je tuinde er met open ogen in. Je bleek nog stommer te zijn dan ik dacht."  
Crispins verslagenheid en ongeloof gingen over in woede. Haar gespot maakte hem razend. Hij klemde zijn zwaard steviger vast en begon langzaam weer naar haar toe te lopen.  
"Je hebt me voor de gek gehouden," beet hij haar toe. "Je hebt mij misleid. Ik hield van jou en jij hebt me gebruikt. En nu gooi je me weg als een afgedankte ketel. Maar dat zal ik niet zomaar laten gebeuren."  
Hij greep haar arm vast met zijn vrije linkerhand.  
"Zeg dat je van me houdt," schreeuwde hij, ziedend van woede en wanhoop. "Zeg dat je van me houdt, dat je altijd van mij gehouden hebt en dat je altijd van mij zal houden."  
"Ik sterf nog liever," zei Helena.  
Bloed steeg naar zijn hoofd. Hij voelde het kloppen ter hoogte van zijn slapen. Een rode waas verscheen voor zijn ogen. Verblind door razernij en emoties stak hij met een haast bovenmenselijke kracht zijn zwaard in haar lichaam. Hij drukte haar stevig tegen zich aan, waardoor het blad helemaal door haar heen ging. Pas toen hij haar voelde verslappen in zijn armen, besefte hij wat hij gedaan had.  
"Nee," mompelde hij geschokt. "Helena. Nee, ik wilde niet… Helena. Helena. Wat heb ik gedaan? Helena!"  
Hij trok het zwaard uit haar lichaam en gooide het vol weerzin van zich af. Toen zakte hij op zijn knieën op de bosgrond, met de stervende vrouw in zijn armen. Hij merkte niet hoe zijn kleren bevlekt raakten door haar bloed. Tranen liepen over zijn wangen, waar ze zich vermengden met het bloed van de schram die hij eerder had opgelopen. Bij elke snik die hem ontsnapte, zei hij haar naam. Onafgebroken streelde hij haar gezicht.  
"Helena, waarom kon je niet van mij houden?" huilde hij. "Ik hield zo veel van jou."  
Haar ademhaling werd steeds oppervlakkiger.  
"Het spijt me, Helena. Het spijt me zo."  
Hij dacht dat ze het bewustzijn verloren had, maar toen opende ze moeizaam haar ogen. Met een ongefocuste blik keek ze hem aan.  
"Crispin, je zal boeten voor wat je gedaan hebt," zei ze nauwelijks verstaanbaar. Toen stopte ze voor eeuwig met ademhalen.  
"NEEEE!" schreeuwde Crispin.  
In een laatste wanhoopsdaad drukte hij zijn lippen op de hare, maar ook een echte liefdeskus kon haar niet terugbrengen naar het land van de levenden. Hij bleef nog lange tijd met haar lichaam in zijn armen zitten, niet in staat om nog te bewegen en hij huilde bittere tranen terwijl de zon langzaam onderging.


	12. Chapter 12

Een paar dagen na het gelukkige moment dat hij met Helena beleefde aan het meer, zit Crispin goedgehumeurd aan de ontbijttafel in de Grote Zaal. Een glimlach versiert zijn gezicht. Hij wil het niet, maar hij kan het niet helpen. Zijn hart is zo vol van gelukzalige emoties dat het uitstraalt naar elk deel van zijn lichaam, ook naar zijn gezicht. Hij krijgt amper een hap door zijn keel. Het kleine doosje met de ring die hij de vorige dag gekocht heeft, brandt in zijn zak. Hij zal haar na het ontbijt meevragen naar buiten voor een nieuwe wandeling langs het meer. Het prachtige lenteweer houdt nog steeds aan. Ze zullen langs het meer wandelen en wanneer ze op de plaats zijn waar ze een paar dagen geleden gekust hebben, zal hij op één knie gaan zitten en de ring uit zijn zak halen. Misschien is het een beetje vroeg voor een huwelijksaanzoek, maar het voelt gewoon als het juiste om te doen. Bij haar zijn maakt hem gelukkiger dan hij ooit geweest is. Hij weet gewoon dat er niemand anders op de hele wereld is met wie hij zo gelukkig kan zijn. Langer wachten zou enkel zijn geluk uitstellen. En dat van haar, want hij weet gewoon dat zij hetzelfde voelt als hij.  
Hij verwacht dat ze elk moment de Grote Zaal kan binnenkomen om te ontbijten, maar ze komt niet opdagen. Enkel Rowena verschijnt – veel later dan gewoonlijk en met een bedrukte uitdrukking op haar gezicht – aan de Oppertafel. Verschillende vragen en mogelijke verklaringen schieten door Crispins hoofd. Hij begrijpt het niet.  
Wanneer Rowena na het ontbijt opstaat en de Zaal wil verlaten, loopt hij haar achterna en hij klampt haar aan net voor ze door de grote deuren naar de hal kan gaan.  
"Waar is Helena?" vraagt hij. "Ze is toch niet ziek?"  
Helena's moeder schudt langzaam haar hoofd.  
"Ze is vannacht van Zweinstein vertrokken," antwoordt ze.  
Crispin weet niet wat hij hoort. Hij kan zich niet herinneren dat Helena verteld heeft dat ze een reis zou gaan maken. En waarom heeft ze geen afscheid van hem genomen?  
"Wanneer komt ze terug?" vraagt hij.  
Rowena kijkt hem meewarig aan. Studenten drommen om hen heen op weg naar de uitgang van de Zaal.  
"Ik denk niet dat ze ooit nog terugkomt," zegt Rowena en ze draait zich om en verlaat de Zaal.  
Crispin kijkt haar ontsteld na. Ondanks het feit dat hij in het midden van een massa Zweinsteinleerlingen staat, heeft hij zich nog nooit zo alleen gevoeld.


	13. Chapter 13

Duisternis was gevallen in het woud. Crispin voelde niet hoe de vochtigheid van de avond langzaam in zijn kleren kroop. Hij voelde niet hoe de kilte zijn botten verkleumde. Hij voelde enkel nog pijn vanbinnen. Pijn alsof zijn ziel aan stukken werd gescheurd. Hij wist niet hoe lang hij daar zo zat, met haar lichaam tegen zich aangedrukt. Zijn tranen waren gestopt. Toen hij uiteindelijk opkeek, zag hij een klein stukje van de maan door de boomtakken. Het verbaasde hem dat de maan er nog steeds was. Voor hem leek het alsof de wereld om hem heen gestopt was met bestaan. Zijn reden tot bestaan was gestopt met bestaan.  
Voorzichtig legde hij haar levensloze lichaam op de bosgrond. Wankelend als een dronkenman stond hij op en hij strompelde moeizaam naar de plaats waar zijn zwaard lag. Hij kon de pijn niet langer verdragen. Met een lege, holle blik in zijn ogen keek hij naar het moordwapen. Toen raapte hij het op en stak het met al zijn kracht door zijn hart. Lichamelijke pijn vermengde zich met de geestelijke pijn. Hij schreeuwde het uit. Met veel moeite trok hij het zwaard weer uit zijn borstkas. Het glipte uit zijn krachteloze vingers en viel op de grond. Bloed gulpte uit de gapende wond en vermengde zich met de bloedvlekken die er al waren. Zijn bloed vermengde zich met dat van haar. Hij slaagde er in nog een paar stappen in haar richting te zetten voor hij op grond viel. Zijn vingers reikten uit naar haar hand, hij wilde haar voelen als hij stierf, wilde sterven met haar hand in de zijne, maar hij kon er net niet bij. Zijn laatste gedachte was dat ze nu voor altijd onbereikbaar zou zijn.

-EINDE-


End file.
